Code Geass: Manami's Revenge
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Manami Kururugi, the once proud daughter of Genbu Kururugi and sister of Suzaku Kururugi, has joined into terrorism and become in line with the Royal family. She wants revenge for being taken from her brother. rated M for violence, maybe sexual content


**Code Geass: Manami's Revenge**

**Prologue**

She was hiding in the palace, deep in the shadows of a darkened room. She had a voice scrambler in hand, an ear piece in her ear, and another pair of clothes in hand. She sat down the voice scrambler and the clothes and pulled off the black outfit she had snuck into the building with. Then she pulled on a simple outfit of a black skirt, white leg warmers that pulled up just to the edge of the skirt, and a black tang top pulled over a white tang top that was slightly bigger.

"Are you in?"

She glanced around, then replied, "I'm in, Kallen. Do you have the weapon?"

"Not yet, Manami, but we should soon."

"I'll hop in on one of the machines. Hopefully after this, if we don't have too much fighting, we'll be able to work with this Knightmare Frame to make more for the rest of our group."

"Just try not to fight too much then."

"I'll try my hardest."

"I-"

"Shh!" Manami was alert instantly as she heard the door to the room creak open. Light flooded in, but Manami was hidden deep enough into the shadows she wasn't spotted. "Someone's here," she mumbled very softly.

"Got it," Kallen replied just as quietly. "Tell me when you have their Knightmare frame."

"Right," Manami replied, and then jumped to her feet silently, and she forced her feelings to disappear. She crept forward to the man and Manami jumped him from behind. As she kneeled on his chest with one knee, she pulled a knife out of her boot and put it to his neck. Her grip on the knife was weak, as if she didn't want to be doing this.

"What… are… you… doing?" he gasped out angrily, trying to knock her off. She simply smiled and pressed the knife against his throat some more, causing a line of blood to bead up.

"See, normally I'm a nice gal, but seeing as I need a Knightmare Frame, I need to put aside the niceness and hurt you. I'm very sorry about it."

"You'll… never…" He cut off with a gasp as the knife dug in more. Mentally, Manami flinched, but she had to put aside her feelings of this. It was the only way to bring Japan back to its glory.

"Tell me," she hissed, digging her knee in his chest.

He gasped, then sputtered, "I-I will-" He cut off choking. Manami released the pressure on his chest. He coughed for a moment. "It's… it's Knightmare… four, code 71kj83dh."

"Give me the device's key and I'll let you live," she answered, easily memorizing the code.

He nodded, pointing towards his left pocket. "R-right there-" She knocked him out before he could grab the gun and pulled it out, along with the key.

"Hmm… I guess he is honest," Manami mumbled, glancing away from the man as she stood up. Tears stung her eyes, but she continued towards the Knightmare Frames. She got up into number four easily, and the Knightmare Frame started up. There was a booklet nearby that Manami picked up as she said to Kallen, "I'm in a Knightmare Frame. No casualties, Kallen."

"Good. Did the guy do much?"

"I got him pinned down before he could do anything. We're fine." 'We're' was referring towards the Knightmare Frame and herself. She ran her hand over the machine, but she didn't say anything for a moment. "How is the opening?"

"It's clear right now. There are several people gathering around, but it's nothing too serious. Clovis is talking, but I think you can blend in with the rest of the group of Knightmare Frames without a hitch."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She quickly scanned through the pages of the Knightmare Frame, taking in all the important information. It was easy for her because she assumed she had photographic memory. She always took in information so fast; she didn't know what to think about. It wasn't like she needed to that much either.

The entrance wasn't guarded like Kallen had said. It was clear, everyone obviously trying to pay attention to the "Highness" speech. Manami found it degrading to try to listen to that stupid man's speech. He was one of the reasons why she tried to become a terrorist in the first place. He was the one who separated her from her brother…

Her grip tightened on the controls, but she tried not to show she hadn't driven one before as she came out of the shadows. It was too bad that all the Knightmare Frames seemed to know she wasn't part of the group.

They all encircled her, but the leader spoke to her. "Give me your name and your status!" he demanded. She cocked her head to the side. Should she transmit something or just try to escape? It was a bad idea to allow these guys to encircle her in the first place.

So she grinned and pulled up a voice wave. "Hello, all Britannians," she said loud and clear. Clovis quit speaking, and the group of people's attention was drawn to her. "My name is not of any importance. The only importance here is that I'm part of the resistance force against Britannia and I'm going to escape right about… NOW!" Suddenly, a Glasgow, made by Kallen herself, was there, taking out Knightmare Frames. Manami quickly shot out her SLASH HARKEN at the nearest enemy while the other one attached itself to a building above. "Kallen," Manami said urgently as she flew through the air, "where are the others?"

"They're in hiding. I told them to stay behind because all they have are a few weapons. I didn't want anyone getting hurt this time." Kallen swung one hand, knocking the Knightmare Frame to the ground and running over top of it. "The whole point of this mission was to get one Knightmare Frame so we can try to build others like it."

"Well, unless we have an amazing mechanic, it's never going to happen. We don't have enough parts."

"You're good with machines. If we can find the pieces in the Britannian's dump, then maybe you can make more." Manami didn't want to point out she wasn't that good. Oh, well, maybe a different time.

"I see the exit! Let's go!" The two turned around, shooting out of the guns at the Knightmare Frames who tried to follow, and retreated. They were almost through when more Britannians attacked, but as they tried to fight them off, it began to rain. Manami cursed, quickly trying to weave her way through the other machines. Hers was already beginning to malfunction and she needed to get it into a safe place before it quit on her. Kallen was thinking the same, but before they had to wipe out other Knightmare Frames, the enemy's weapons started to quit working. It was great timing because they finally got away.

After another ten minutes of driving through deserted areas, Manami and Kallen finally found a safe place to put the Knightmare Frames in. Manami's Knightmare spurted and died as she turned it off. She had difficulties opening the hatch, but she got down. Kallen was waiting for her, leaning against her Knightmare Frame. Manami smiled at the girl, brushing back her long chocolate brown haired braid.

"Well, that was a successful mission," she grinned.

"No it wasn't! We lost the Knightmare Frame because the idiots were too stupid to fix the machine so it was resistant against rain." She scowled, frowning. Then she shook her head. "It was a complete failure."

"I think it was successful, Kallen Stadtfelt."

"I think your wrong, Manami Kururugi."

Manami, once the daughter of Genbu Kururugi and sister of Suzaku Kururugi, just smiled and walked off.

#

#

_Manami Kururugi. She hadn't always been like this. She was sweet when she was little, enjoying her time with her brother; training, playing, fishing… It had all been so nice before March 2010. That's when the Britannian Prince and his sister showed up. Suzaku was so mean to them in the beginning. But Manami, being how sweet and gentle she was, tried to be their friend. Lelouch vi Britannia, the prince, wouldn't allow it and his sister Nunnally was too afraid of her to even think about it. So for months, Manami tried as hard as possible to change Lelouch and Nunnally's point of view of her._

_Finally, one day when Lelouch was having trouble with some students, Manami ran to his defense. "No, you can't do this!" she scolded, her arms open wide and standing there with her feet planted to the ground in front of Lelouch. One of the boys laughed at Manami._

"_So you're going to be a traitor to Japan and stand up for this good for nothing-" Manami pushed the boy, glaring at him._

"_He was banned from the country! What do you expect for him to do? Just live nowhere and let his sister die? We took him in to show our mercy to those of Britannian name-"_

"_Just go away," Lelouch mumbled, looking at Manami. "I don't need you to defend me." He didn't look happy._

_Manami looked away, backing up. "Fine," she muttered, running off. Then she hid behind a tree and cried._

_She didn't care she missed her classes. Manami just wanted to forget everything. Her brother wouldn't let her just hide though. After all of his classes, Suzaku Kururugi found her easily. "Mana, what's wrong?" he wondered, crouching down in front of her and brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes._

_Manami let off a hiccup. "Everything's fine. I just had some troubles."_

"_Who did this to you? Do I need to beat them up for you?" Manami cracked a smile, pretending it was just a joke._

"_Everything's fine, I swear," she said firmly._

"_No, it's not. Just tell me."_

_Manami shook her head. "What did I miss?" she asked, trying to change the subject._

"_Well, since school is over, we can head back home. First we'll give dinner to those… Britannians, then we can practice what you missed."_

"_Sure, that's great," she mumbled, standing up and brushing off her clothes. Ignoring the cramps in her legs as she moved, Manami followed her brother, pulling out her ponytail as she did. Her hair covered her face, so then no one could see she had been crying. She talked to her brother as they walked. She had to look up when talking because her brother was so much taller than her. She was afraid she'd never get taller than four feet ten inches, but Manami knew that was a stupid thing to think._

_He talked about what she had missed in her math classes, reading classes, etc. She didn't really care right now about those. All she wanted to do was practice her physical activities. She wasn't good at them. Manami was so klutzy she couldn't even stand on her own feet half the time, yet she looked up to her older brother and she wanted to be just like him. It was so hard though._

_For a while, her and Suzaku talked and enjoyed their time together…_

#  
#

"How's the Knightmare Frame going along?" Manami's head popped out from the machine and she glared at Ohgi, who laughed nervously. "Not going good then?"

"I don't know that much about Knightmare Frames! I know a little about machines, but that's it!" She held up a booklet. "This booklet doesn't help at all either."

She threw the book aside with a slight scowl and slipped down from the machine. Manami picked up a towel to wipe at her face with and looked back at Ohgi. "Aren't you going?"

"No, I want to look at the machine."

Manami frowned even more.

"Why are you rushing this? What's up?"

"Our resistance group is having another mission two days from now. We need to have two working Knightmare Frames if we can."

Manami nodded and turned to look at the machine. "I don't think you will. I don't know much about machines, much less how to fix them."

Ohgi nodded. "I was hoping it wasn't too damaged."

"Oh, it's more than damaged."

"Great," Ohgi muttered sarcastically. "Just when I thought things would be starting up well."

"I know what you mean. We get the machine, but now it's damaged because of the rain. Kallen's going to be the only one with a machine now."

"So is this a lost cause?"

"No, I just need more time with it. Couple more weeks tops."

"All right, but it can't take up too much space for too long. We might need to use this room for a hideout."

"I got it. I'll try to work with this."

"Are you going for a break?"

Manami nodded. "Something like that." She hesitated. "Actually, I need to leave and sign up for school. The Britannians are getting suspicious that I'm not in school."

"Go do that then, Manami."

Manami smiled. "Thanks Ohgi."

With that, Manami departed from Ohgi, who had turned his attention to the machine. She slipped into the bathroom, pulling off of mechanics outfit and slipped into a simple red and black tank top and jean skirt. She brushed her curly chocolate brown hair out and smiled at the mirror, trying to remove all the grease off her face. She rolled her eyes and quit trying to wash everything off. Great, now she needed a shower too…

She shoved everything into a large bag and headed off. Manami headed about five streets over to a store in the shadows, then slipped inside. A man behind the counter glanced back at her and she smiled as she slipped around into a side room, pretending to look at some books in there. She was, actually. She was hoping books on Knightmare Frames were in stock again. A woman walked up to the cashier and asked if he had some book in stock. The cashier walked into the room Manami was in and began scanning the shelves beside her.

"What do you need Manami?" he murmured softly, plucking a book off the shelf and scanning through it.

"Do you have any books on Knightmare Frames?"

The cashier gave her a sharp nod, pretending to be interested in the book. "Come to the front counter in about five minutes. The store will be closed and everyone will be gone." With that, he snapped the book shut and walked up to the front, speaking to the woman. She bought the book and cleared off as well.

Manami counted to the last second until most of the lights in the store had snapped off, and then she walked in front of the store with a smile. "So, what kept you from keeping those books from the Britannians?"

It was a rule in Area 11 that no bookseller, under any exception, was to sell Knightmare Frame books unless it was to Britannian Forces.

"Oh, I accidentally happened to order spares and thought you might like them." He slid over wrapped up books to her. She clutched them to her chest with a smile and slipped them into her purse.

"Thank you, Daniel," she smiled. Manami's smile sobered and she grew serious. "You're a mechanic, right?"

Daniel grew nervous and glanced around. "I appreciate the offer, but I need to continue running this store. I can't join the resistance group until my mother's dead."

"I'm not offering you a position. I need you to help me fix up a machine. I can bring in parts at a time now that I have these books."

Daniel understood she was talking about pieces of a Knightmare Frame. He sighed and leaned against his hand.

"What happened to it?"

"Just some water damage. These machines weren't waterproof."

Manami watched Daniel's reaction.

He was thoughtful for a moment. "Water damage is simple. I can have it fixed easily tomorrow if you would like," he offered. "I'm free for half the day."

Manami brightened. "Thanks so much, Dan!" she chirped, leaning over and hugging around his neck momentarily. She didn't notice the slight blush on his cheeks. "I have to go. I'll meet you here in back tomorrow noon?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"See you then!" Manami ran off, keeping a close eye around the streets.

**~Author's Note~  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed my story so far! I hope to make this one better, especially now since I know how to plan everything out! Thank you to those who have stuck around for the story so far and for those who are just beginning to read the story, Welcome! But to all of you, review! And Thank you for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


End file.
